The present invention relates to a transmission device including circuit components formed on a printed circuit board provided with a connector and with an arrangement for reducing crosstalk in the connector.
Electrical connection between printed circuit boards is often achieved by means of connectors which are fixed to the respective printed circuit boards, and are engaged and electrically connected with each other. Such connectors may be formed of a block of an insulating material and pins extending parallel with each other and from one side to the opposite side of the block. One of the connectors which are engaged with each other has male-type pins, while the other connector has female-type pins which mate with the male-type pins.
A problem associated with such type of connectors is crosstalk between pins. This crosstalk is increased as the distance between the pins is shorter, and as the signal transmitted through the pins has higher frequency components. To reduce the crosstalk, some of the pins in the connectors may be grounded, but this means that the number of pins available for transmitting signals is decreased.